Pax Regalis
The Pax Regalis is an epic high fantasy novel written by Filipino-Canadian author MJ Nazario. It tells the story of Bayani Mangubat Damitan in his adventures in and arouind Sinaya. Official Synopsis "After Angela "Sugar Pop" Delvecchio, the one who once chosen to be the Warrior of Light since her birth and wielded the sacred sword of light named Artiria, successfully completed her mission to return to her home castle that she and the army run away when the dark prince Lyon invaded it and captured the princess and her brother Tony by counting the help of young fighters while hearing the sad news of it, their will to liberate the kingdom from the hands of evil have been successful without a single fighter lost, and they see the sunrise from the hills to see a new day rising in Esbelia. But what if it was just the beginning? What if Lyon would join the Templars? What if modern and futuristic vehicles and weapons are in this fantasy world? What if all these fighters who once liberated the kingdom are all related to the people of Earth who are modern-day Assassins with their DNA scanned by the newly-improved Animus Ultimatum like you? What if... Lyon's power got more stronger than ever before? Welcome to Pax Regalis, an ultimate fantasy novel series based on historical, sci-fi and fantasy franchises exploring what happens next after the Great War and beyond Esbelia, in a fantasy world called Sinaya in which modern and futuristic weapons and vehicles are being transported to this world for all the armies of Sinaya to use, dying off the old powers and rising up the power-hungry. In this sequel, Angela Delvecchio, now the founder of the United Sinayan Alliance, must have the Duke of Segbu, Bayani Mangubat Damitan, to lead the way not only for all of these same young fighters, but also for a new generation of fantasy heroes, young and old alike. As the veteran Warrior of Light and a newly-hired leader of the dying Sinayan Assassin's Order, she must endure new trials, acquiring the skills Bayani and all of his friends need to take down Lyon permanently and win back peace and freedom for all over Sinaya once and for all. FANTASY WILL NEVER BE THE SAME. WELCOME TO A '''BLOODY CONTINUATION'." Production and Development Language In Maharlikania Tagalog and Cebuano are the one of the predominant languages of Maharlikania. But, since most (if not all) of Maharlikania would be modeled after the Philippines during the period before Spanish colonization, much of the dialog avoids the use of words or phrases derived from European languages, namely Spanish. In many cases, if a Spanish word and a more "indigenous" word existed, the latter was favored. A very striking example of this is the conjunction "''nguni't" or "subali't" in favor of "pero;" all mean but, however. As Pax Regalis mostly takes place in all over Sinaya (while some takes place on Earth), many words from Afro-Asiatic, Nilo-Saharan, Niger-Congo, Khoisan, Caucasian, Uralic, Dravidian, Paleosiberian, Sino-Tibetan, Hmong-Mien, Kra-Dai, Austroasiatic, Austronesian, Papuan, Australian, Eskimo-Aleut, Na-Dene, indigenous American, isolated and constructed languages, including Philippine languages are incorporated in the dialog too, e.g. "uripon." There is also a smattering of Malay early on as Lamitan is shown speaking with traders in that language. However, Russian, German, French, Italian, Polish, Ukrainian, Romanian, Dutch, Austro-Bavarian, Hungarian, Turkish, Greek, Czech, Swedish, Serbian, Bulgarian, Neapolitan, Danish, Albanian, Finnish and Slovak are the only European languages to be exceptions since Spain, the British Empire and the USA are only the three Western colonial powers that have the potential to colonize the Philippines for many years. Even with a strict policy of no Spanish loans, a handful crept in. Whether this was because no succinct or corresponding word exists or due to insufficient research or that these instances were an oversight, is not known. *''Boses'' < Voces < Voz "voice" ("tinig") *''Lugar'' < Lugar "place" ("dako") *''Mundo'' < Mundo ("syitsi;" Chinese) *''Saklolo'' < Socorro "help, succor" ("tulong" for "help;" "sekur" for succor; French) *''Sigue'' < Sigue "continue, follow" ("tuloy" for "continue;" "sundan" for follow) *''Sigurado'' and derived words, e.g. "siguraduhin" < Segurado "assured, secure" ("tiyakin" for "assured;" "ligtas" for "secure") *''Sugal'' < Jugar "To play, to gamble" ("laro" for "to play;" "du" for "to gamble;" Chinese) The series would be successful in avoiding Spanish words and phrases now common in most modernized Philippine languages, it's only glaring failure is the consistent pronunciation of the word rajah as in the name of the ruler of the realm Rajah Mangubat. It reflects a Spanish reading, (/'ra:.ha/), instead of a Sanskrit pronunciation due to the early contact with Buddists and Hindus as would have been expected, i.e., /'ra:.dʒa/. Although the pre-colonial way of speaking Tagalog, Cebuano and many other Philippine languages occurs mainly in formal ways throughout the events of Pax Sinaya (like speeches, diplomatic talks, announcements, letter writing, advises, poltiical arguements, battle speeches, talking to older people, etc.), the modernized way of speaking Tagalog, Cebuano and many other Philippine languages (with Spanish and/or European loanwords (like "sobra," "pero," "hepe," "sige," "saklolo," "sigurado," etc.) and slang terms ("lodi," "waley," "syonga," "mumshie," "beshie," etc.) also occurs commonly in casual occassions, but they also speak English mostly. Category:Novels Category:Real World